


What Could Have Been

by Steph_Schell



Category: Sea Patrol
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at what might have happened in "Birds" if Fulton hadn't popped up while ET and Nav were talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

"Just don't blame me if I can't think about anything else," Nikki murmured.

ET couldn't help himself. She was so close and she smelled so good. His Nikki right in arms reach and no one around…he pulled her close to kiss her. He was hesitant at first but Nikki eagerly responded and soon he was pulling her tight to his body.

It was such a heady sensation for both of them. It had been months since they were in port and being that close but that far away had them both on edge. Nikki moaned as ET slid a hand up her body. She pressed even closer to him. It was against regulations but as long as they weren't caught…hell they could be caught and neither one would give a damn.

ET's hand moved to cup her cheek and Nikki nuzzled it as he moved down to her neck. "I love you," he murmured in between kisses.

"I love you too," she whispered. Her hands went to his curls as his began to wander over her uniform. The loud snaps being undone brought her back to reality. "Stop," she breathed.

It was like a wall had suddenly formed between them. ET stepped back so quickly it was as if Nikki's words were pure electricity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push, I should not have done that," he said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…if someone caught us…"

"I should have never started that, Nav, I am so sorry," ET insisted.

Nav began to fiddle with her hair. "It's okay," she assured him. "I liked that, I really did. But we're on the boat and we can't afford to be found out." The playful light entered her eyes again. "But maybe when we have leave together we could…pick up where we left off?"

ET grinned. "Yeah, I would like that," he agreed softly. "Look, I should…I should go. You know, no more temptation."

"Probably for the best," Nikki nodded. "See you on the bridge?"

"See you on the bridge," he agreed.


End file.
